Talk:Book 9: Unknown/@comment-2601:240:8480:942:C41A:CC16:8C5F:41F7-20190514023410
Can't wait for this and Book 8 to come out! Came here from the cover reveal for Legacy, and it's AMAZING!! Anyway, a few possible theories for Book 8/9 (seriously total guessing here, but thought these would be fun to share): - The ships turn out as follows: Sophie/Fitz, Linh/Wylie, Dex/Biana, and (maybe??) Tam/Marella (no Keefe here, I know :(, but ties in later on. I think Sophitz will happen, because, pushing aside all my personal opinions, Shannon Messenger has said pretty clearly that she's "letting Sophie decide". And she has.The signs have been there since the start: Sophie and Keefe are sweet friends, and she likes him in a sort of friendly, you're-annoying-but-I-love-you-anyway sort of way. But Sophie knows she's liked Fitz since she's first met her. And she's already faced so much stigma already that matchmaking complications aren't going to stop her. She knows who she wants, and making it official with Fitz is only making that more concrete. And Linh and Wylie? They've basically been confirmed from the start. Shannon's making that one easy, and besides, they're super sweet together anyway. Dex and Biana are more of a curveball, but they've both been pushed aside a little bit by the addition of Tam and Linh, and this could be both astarting point for the two of them and a way to bring them a little more back into the series. They've also both been rejected already. Sophie already rejected Dex outright, and while Biana hasn't totally lost her feelings for Keefe, I think she knows it won't work out. Besides, they're both really sweet, candid people, and I think that now that they've both had a little time to recover, they could be super sweet together and make each other happy. I don't know really about Tam and Marella but I can't picture Shannon Messenger pairing everyone up an leaving Tam alone, plus I think it would be entertaining to see them fight about whose ability is scarier and try to out-snark each other. -'Book 9 will be called Moonlark': Guessing this because it fits well with the other titles, is so big throughout the series as a word and a concept (not unlike Legacy), and I'm guessing this is the book where Sophie FINALLY discovers her destiny and the meaning of Project Moonlark. On that note... - Sophie is meant to be make the ultimate sacrifice to save humans and defeat the Neverseen: Okay, okay, I know this one is out there, but hear me out on this. This is a somewhat common fantasy trope, and one of the many ways the series somewhat mirrors Harry Potter in structure (not even referencing the special kid coming into secret magical world, the powerful friend group with that one obvious nemisis who doesn't turn out so bad (well.... reserving judgement on Stina because I'm off track as it is), and the general factions of the bad guys, the government that starts off okay but turns against the main characters, and the good guys secret rebel organization named after a bird (think Harry Potter Book 5 here)). ANYWAY, this *massive spoiler alert* idea that all along, the main character has to sacrifice themselves to eliminate the bad guys is kind of what happens to Harry in The Deathly Hallows, and I could see this happening with Sophie too. Similar to Harry with the Horcruxes, Sophie has all of this power because she is to defeat to the Neverseen in her brief life, ultimately taking them down with her. She grew up with humans to help her, both in her life and in the upholding of her ideals post mortum, become a force of change, and to evolve a unique perspective of the elvin world. In addition, this will one day give her the empathy she needs to one day sacrifice herself for all of humanity. - '''... but Keefe will do it for her: '''We know Shannon well enough that she's not the type to kill off her main character after 9 books. However, I think that it's unlikely that she'll write herself into a corner about Project Moonlark, or make it really underwhelming. This seems like a semi-obvious outcome for what Sophie's legacy really is, but I don't think she'll go through with it and kill off our girl. Instead, I think that, because of his guilt about his legacy, his dedication to Sophie, and in a final act of defiance toward his Mom and the Neverseen, Keefe may choose to sacrifce himself to save Sophie from her destiny. This could be foreshadowed (possibly) by his huge legacy and role with the Neverseen, his determination to make things right, and the fact that he doesn't have the same family or (sorry Sokeefe people) romantic bonds that many of the other characters do. While this would obviously break us readers' poor, delicate hearts, I think this could be a viable conclusion to the series that would wrap up a big, big, plot question and provide a dramatic conclusion. Obviously, I could be totally wrong about all of this, and I'm probably way off. Honestly, this made a lot less sense in writng than it did in my head, but I still thougt it'd be fun to share my predictions. If you actually read this far, thank you SO much for reading this entirely crazy post! I seriously didn't mean for it to be nearly this long, but I was having a lot of fun and, before I knew it, this turned into, like, a 5-pararaph essay. Speaking of which, I should be writing an actual one of those right now... but I'm having way more fun with this anyway :). Anyway, if Book 9 (*ahem* Moonlark) comes out and it turns out I'm right about everything, I'll be pretty happy! But if not, it's still so fun to have a book series that's still coming out that I can get this in-depth in with predictions! (not to brag or anything but I *did* predict that Leto was Mr. Forkle, that Juline was Squall (like 5 pages before the reveal anyway...), that Livvy was Physic (ditto), etc. etc. *preens*). Anyway, these were my series predicitons, thank you so much for reading! Bye!